In public address systems for use at large venues, such as in large auditoria or outdoor areas, where high sound levels and/or large audiences are to be covered, it is known to use arrays of loudspeakers mounted above the ground or “overhead” and suspended from above. In the case of such arrays of loudspeakers, the loudspeakers typically are arranged as one or more columns and are required to be angled relative to each other so as to provide the desired vertical coverage of sound. In certain arrangements, the speakers will be angled to produce a “J” shape.
Typically, each column comprises a top loudspeaker which is attached to a lifting frame. The other loudspeakers of the column are suspended from each other by links and by pivotal arrangements, typically at the front and rear providing a range of inter-loudspeaker angles. In order to deploy some systems of this type, the bracket is attached at ground level to a lifting frame and the speakers are mounted, a level at a time, to the bracket or to the loudspeakers above by links. After each level of loudspeakers has been attached in this way, the lifting frame is raised to allow room for the next level of loudspeakers to be mounted.
When each column is lifted off the ground, the loudspeakers are tilted with respect to each other in a vertical plane. Some such attaching arrangements require that numbers of external components have to be transported. Such components can easily be lost in transit, during deployment and during disassembly of systems of this type.